Frió verano, cálido invierno
by ArekuLovesYuri
Summary: Verano del cumpleaños 18 de Elsa, fue una época fría para Anna, su mejor amiga y amante, se fue para no regresar, sin explicación alguna, sin siquiera despedirse, de manera repentina. Invierno de 5 años después, Anna continua su vida en una nueva ciudad, dejando atrás su pasado, pero ¿Que pasa si el pasado decide seguirla? Arte: are shia- channnn. deviantart .com (sin espacios)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia, yuri, osea chica x chica, no te gusta, no leas. Songfic Elsa x Anna**

* * *

_´´Los copos de nieve caían de el cielo, las calles estaban pintadas de blanco, la escarcha llenaba las ventanas, claramente en invierno había llegado al pequeño pueblo de Weselton. Como la nieve cubría la calle, tardaría todo el día que la barredora de nieve limpiara las calles, por tanto ese día se suspenderían las clases y algunos trabajos. Esto alegraría a todos los niños del lugar, pero en especial a la pequeña Anna, de tan solo 8 años de edad, quien al darse cuenta de la nevada salio corriendo al otro lado de la calle para poder decirle a su vecina y mejor amiga Elsa, quien tenia 10 años._

_La madre de Elsa abrió la puerta en cuanto escucho a alguien tocar, ya sospechaba quien era: la misma niña de cabello castaño que siempre estaba con su hija. Al abrir la puerta lo comprobó, ahí estaba la menor con un traje para la nieve, su cabello ante la luz se miraba anaranjado, con su inocente sonrisa que resaltaba sus pecas y su mirada entre verde y azul suplicaba ver a su mejor amiga._

_-¿Puede salir Elsa a jugar?-_

_La madre de Elsa soltó una pequeña risita y la dejo pasar_

_-Esta en su cuarto, volvió a dormir después de desayunar. Si la logras despertar sera tuya por toda la tarde._

_Ante esta respuesta la niña entro corriendo hasta el cuarto de Elsa y toco la puerta con varios golpes que parecían tener ritmo. Una voz somnolienta respondió a su llamado._

_-Déjame dormir Anna..._

_Pero la castaña no se iba a rendir_

_-Yo quiero jugar_

_-Pues juega tu sola..._

_La menor se puso pensativa unos momentos pero después de un no tan corto rato sonrió y se apego aun mas a la puerta para soltar unas simples palabras_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?... -Dijo decidida_

_Varios ruidos que provenían de el cuarto de la mayor lograron escucharse y al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta. Una niña de cabello rubio, casi blanco fue quien abrió la puerta y preparada con ropa de otoño salio corriendo de la casa junto a su amiga, esa era Elsa._

_-¡Manténganse en donde pueda tenerlas vigiladas!- Grito la madre de Elsa por la ventana mientras las miraba salir a jugar junto a los de mas niños y niñas de el pueblo._

_-¿No tienes mucho frió con eso?- Pregunto Anna señalando la ropa de su amiga que si bien la abrigaba, no era lo suficientemente cálida como para una tarde de invierno._

_-El frió no me molesta de todos modos- Respondió la mayor.´´_

* * *

Anna recordó aquella tarde de juegos en la nieve mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo y escuchaba en sus audífonos la canción Hello de Capsule, aquello con Elsa había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo.

_Hello  
Line  
Paint  
Color..._

"Las cosas cambiaron en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa..."

_Design  
Address  
Brightness..._

Sacudió su cabeza e intento no pensar en ello. Tiro su cigarrillo, el cual estaba a punto de acabarse, al suelo, se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada, se estiro y cargo nuevamente sus maletas. Era hora ya de superar de una vez por todas ese triste recuerdo y comenzar de nuevo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que mudarse a la gran ciudad de Arendelle, lugar donde logro conseguir un puesto para trabajar en la no tan grande empresa organizadora de eventos de su prima lejana Rapunzel y la mejor amiga de ella llamada Aurora.

_Hello  
Line  
Paint  
Color..._

El tren hacia Arendelle había llegado, Anna subió a el, dejando atrás el pueblo de Weselton al igual que sus recuerdos de el... Pero ¿Que pasara si su pasado decide seguirla?...

_Design  
Address  
Idea..._

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el fic que le prometí a muchas, es realmente una vercion mejorada de el fic "Crazy love in the new city", si llegaron aquí por ese fic entonces lo siento pero no lo voy a continuar sino que le haré un remake mejorado el cual es este fic que tendrá el mismo final que tenia pensado pero con un desarrollo mejor. ****Si no has leído el otro fic pues bien, no necesitas hacerlo. Deje de escribir el otro fic por que la inspiración se me seco, los OC habían arruinado la historia que tenia en mente (Los había puesto para complacer a alguien que ya no me agrada), se me olvido la contraseña de la otra cuenta, etc.**

**Tengo pensado que este fic tenga alrededor de 5 capítulos en los que se revelara lo que paso en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa y se aclarara la relación entre ella y Anna.**

**La clasificación es por consumo de sustancias alcohólicas, tal ves drogas, muerte y una que otra palabra subida detono.**

**Hasta pronto y dejen review para darme recomendaciones, corregir me en algo o simplemente tirarme tomatazos, los recibiré con orgullo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales y por eso no he podido subir capítulos pero por fin regrese nwn**

**E-Es mi primera ves escribiendo algo sobre sexo, s-sean gentiles conmigo. (Q/w/Q)**

* * *

Anna poso su mirada azulada en la ventana cristalina del tren, y miro en el un anaranjado atardecer que parecía que el cielo dibujaba solo para el deleite de sus ojos. La música que escuchaba en su Mp3 con sus audífonos, el bello paisaje que divisaba en la ventana y su activa imaginación la hicieron perderse en sus recuerdos. Todo iba bien, sus recuerdos eran recientes: Cuando consiguió su trabajo gracias a su prima, sus años sabáticos después de la preparatoria, su primer trabajo en un café, etc. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a sonar la canción "Magnet Freedom" fue cuando su corazón se lleno de recuerdos dolorosos...

_"Nuestros besos se apagaron en un triste amanecer,"_

_No sabíamos que iba a ser la ultima ves."_

Fue justo en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa, Anna tenia 16 años, pero decidieron que aquella noche, mientras todos estaban ocupados en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ambas escaparían e irían a un lugar especial, el lugar al que llamaban su "lugar secreto". El lugar no era mas que las viejas ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue el intento de hacer una cabaña en las afueras del bosque, pero ahora estaba semi destruida y llena de enredaderas que hacían que se camuflara entre los arbustos y arboles del bosque. Hace mucho tiempo que habían encontrado esa cabaña y la habían arreglado para que fuera un lugar agradable.

El lugar tenia solo un cuarto ya que no había sido terminada, las enredaderas hacían que el lugar estuviera lleno de flores, y como no había techo entraba la luz del sol. En una esquina pusieron una radio a baterías en la que ponían su música, unas almohadas en una esquina hacían un sillón improvisado y a un lado estaban apilados varios discos, revistas y libros.

Aquella noche estaba completamente planeada, seria una fiesta con licor, por tanto esperarían a que los padres de ambas bebieran lo suficiente como para que no se percataran entre tanta gente que la felicitada y su mejor amiga se había desaparecido. Escaparían por la puerta trasera de la cocina y luego por el jardín el cual estaba cerca de un camino que llevaba al bosque y de ahí a la cabaña. Lo habían acordado meses antes de la fiesta, esa noche ellas perderían su virginidad juntas en manos de la otra, aquel pacto sagrado entre amantes que consumaría aquella relación de casi matrimonio que ambas tenían desde hace ya casi tres años.

Cuando la noche llego, fue mágica. Con el verano las flores de las enredaderas habían caído y por tanto llenaron el lugar. La falta de techo en aquel lugar hizo que la noche fuera alumbrada por miles de estrellas. Fueron lento al comienzo, tratando delicadamente la una a la otra. El dolor fue ahogado en placer después de poco. Esa noche habían alcanzado el cielo repetidas veces, para después caer dormidas en una nube echa de almohadas mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

Habían traído un reloj despertador que las despertó a mitad de la madrugada, tiempo suficiente para que cada una se fuera a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se despidieron pacíficamente con un dulce beso justo antes de tomar cada una uno de los caminos de la calle, claro, no sin antes darse cuenta de que nadie las estaba observando, y después se fueron cada una por su lado.

-Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese seria nuestro ultimo beso... -Susurro para si misma la castaña mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla. Seco su rostro rápidamente.

¨Se supone que todo lo había pasado ya había sido superado... Pero ¿Por que las lagrimas no dejan de caer?¨ Pensó mientras la canción continuaba

_"Cuando vino el olvido supe que te iba a perder,_

_Pero tengo la esperanza de volvernos a ver."_

Y recordó lo dolorosa que había sido cuando llego el día siguiente.

Despertó con la voz de su madre, ella la despertó para decirle que Elsa había tenido un accidente automovilístico grave junto con sus padres. Rápidamente acudieron al hospital para ver como estaban: Su padre había muerto, su madre estaba en coma y Elsa estaba consiente pero gravemente herida y no recibía visitas.

Elsa se recuperó después de un mes y fue dada de alta, pero su madre seguía en coma. Después de 5 semanas en estado de coma, ella murió repentinamente en una noche lluviosa. Elsa se mudo de la ciudad inmediatamente después del funeral y nadie del pueblo la volvió a ver. Se fue sin decir nada.

_"Quiero poder nuestros dedos enlazar,_

_y cual suave mariposa tu néctar hoy devorar..."_

Aquella mañana había sido la ultima ves que se besaron, esa tarde fue la ultima ves que se hablaron y el funeral fue la ultima ves que se vieron. Había intentado comunicarse con ella mediante varios medios, pero se había cambiado de numero celular, se había mudado a otro estado y no aparecía en ninguna red social de internet.

En esos Anna extrañaba tanto a Elsa, deseaba tanto poder volver a verla, volver a tomar su mano, volver a abrazarla, volver a besarla, volver a tocarla...

Tardo todo un año lleno de fiestas y adicciones para que Anna pudiera aceptar el echo de que Elsa se había ido, pero después lo acepto, dejo de llorar, dejo las fiestas, dejo el alcohol. Se podría decir que llego a superarlo... Pero en tal caso Por que estaba llorando ahora?

_"Ser la dueña de tu vida y de tu lealtad,_

_Que a mis..."_

Apago el reproductor Mp3 y se seco las lagrimas, no iba a recaer en la tristeza del pasado, no ahora. Respiro hondo varias veces hasta calmarse y una ves echo esto el tren se detuvo. Tomo sus cosas y bajo del tren.

En la parada la estaba recibiendo Rapunzel. Rapunzel era una chica delgada, un poco mas bajita que Anna, con ojos verdes y una larga cabellera rubia que hacia honor a su nombre; A menudo las personas que recién la conocían decían al saber su nombre: "Ah, justo como la princesa del cuento". Ambas chicas se acercaron, solo se habían visto algunas veces cuando eran niñas y otras pocas cuando eran adolecentes. Eran primas lejanas después de todo, sin embargo, se agradaban mucho. Seguía teniendo aquella mirada inocente que tenia de niña, aun que claro, a pesar de su mirada cosas como esas no se pueden ver a simple vista. Estaba vestida con un cálido suéter purpura y unos jeans de mezclilla azules, estaba comenzando el otoño después de todo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Dijo Anna mientras se le acercaba. Rapunzel la recibió con un abrazo, abrazo que la castaña no pudo corresponder por cargar sus pesadas maletas. –Si, yo también me alegro de verte.

Rapunzel le sonrió y señalo un automóvil negro que al parecer era de su propiedad.

-Sube tus maletas al auto, vamos a que te instales al departamento.

Anna le hiso caso a la rubia para después subir al auto junto a ella. En el camino al departamento estuvieron platicando sobre como les había ido en su vida últimamente, claro que Anna mantenía en secreto lo de Elsa y todo el dolor que esto conllevaba para ella misma y para nadie mas, siempre fue buena actriz después de todo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el cual era de seis pisos, Rapunzel la ayudo con la mitad de las maletas y ambas las cargaron hasta el tercer piso. Su departamento era el 3-C, tenia un baño, sala, una pequeña cocina y tres cuartos pequeños en los que cabía poco mas de dos camas cada uno.

-Aurora llegara pronto, mientras tanto será mejor que te instales en el cuarto. -Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados guiándola a uno de los pequeños cuarto el cual tenia tan solo un armario y una cama.- Voy a preparar la cena, tu ve arreglando todo y recuerda que mañana es el primer día de trabajo así que debes vestir como si fueras profesional. Espero que el cuarto te parezca cómodo.

Y Rapunzel salió del cuarto sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Elsa acomodo, o mas bien tiro, toda su ropa en el armario y acomodo algunas mantas y cobijas en la cama. Se recostó mirando al techo por un rato, se puso a pensar en aquel momento en el tren.

Se supone que ya había superado todo lo de el pasado, ya había pasado por todas las fases de superar una superación y ya había vuelto a tener novios y novias desde hace unos dos años, aunque ninguno duraba… ¿No será la nostalgia? Fueron amigas por mucho tiempo y todo eso, tal ves simplemente extrañaba los viejos tiempos fáciles de niña… No, ella no había recordado su infancia, había recordado aquella noche. La castaña se abrazo fuertemente de una almohada e intento calmarse. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que ya lo había superado, a pesar de todo la pregunta seguía ahí después de tanto ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? La pregunta sin respuesta dio miles de vueltas en la cabeza de Anna hasta que, al no obtener respuesta, ella se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Rapunzel toco la puerta del cuarto de Anna varias veces, sin embargo al no tener respuesta simplemente la abrió de golpe e intento levantar a su prima quitándole las sabanas.

-¡Hey! Debiste de haber despertado desde hace un gran rato, además ayer no despertaste para la cena… -Decía intentando levantarla.

-Déjame dormir… -Susurro la adormilada chica de ojos azules.

-Si no te levantas ahora no podrás desayunar…

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo sorprendida la castaña mientras saltaba directamente de su cama al armario para después salir con un perfecto atuendo profesional que consistía principalmente en una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, la chica de ojos de esmeralda tenia- Entonces ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Haha… -Rapunzel soltó una leve risita- Eres irremediable, siempre has sido una comelona.

Anna solo sonrió.

Esa mañana desayunaron unos waffles instantáneos, no tenían ni tiempo ni una wafflera para hacer unos por si mismas. Claro que Anna desayuno doble, no solo por que era una comelona, si no también por que no había cenado la noche anterior. Una ves que terminaron el desayuno subieron al auto y se dirigieron al trabajo. Al parecer Aurora se había ido antes para desayunar con su pareja, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Rapunzel en el camino.

Llegaron a un gran hotel en el cual tenían que arreglar un salón de fiestas para la elegante fiesta de aniversario de una compañía importante, Anna no puso mucha atención sobre de que era aquella compañía. A la castaña por ahora le estaban encomendando tareas menores como supervisar la cocina, acomodar las mesas, los manteles, las decoraciones y cosas así. Después de tanto arreglar el lugar, este parecía el salón de baile de algún príncipe o princesa, o al menos así le parecía a Anna.

Una chica de cabello rizado y rubio con un atuendo profesional y ojos azul claro entro al lugar y se acerco a Rapunzel, ella la llevo rápidamente a Anna.

-Anna… –Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.- te presento a Aurora, Aurora, ella es mi prima Anna.

-Mucho gusto y perdón por no haberlas podido acompañar para el desayuno.

La rubia de ojos azules saludo a la castaña estrechando su mano. Aquella chica parecía menor que Anna y Rapunzel, tenia un aura puro e inocente que era capas de cautivar a todos en la sala, pero su imagen profesional creaba la ilusión de años de experiencia.

-No, discúlpame a mi por haberme quedado dormida antes de la cena.

Respondió Anna apenada, no hubiera echo algo tan maleducado si hubiera sabido que aquella chica tan linda era con quien iba a cenar.

-Bueno… -Prosiguió Rapunzel.- ¿Cuándo llegara la asistente que mandaría la compañía para supervisar los preparativos?

-Esta subiendo las escaleras.- Respondió Aurora. -Todo esta muy bien arreglado así que no creo que haya mucho problema.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo la chica de cabello largo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Ya llego...

Aurora la siguió para recibir a aquella chica, pero Anna solo se quedo paralizada en el lugar en el que estaba mientras miraba como entraba por la gran puerta una chica de cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, aquella misma chica que de ojos color azul y tez pálida que había marcado su vida, era Elsa.

* * *

**Y quiero aclarar que la respuesta del misterio es la misma, pero ahora nos centraremos mas en la pregunta de "Por que se fue Elsa?" que en la de "Que paso ese dia?" Aunque es practicamente la misma pero weno.**

**Nos vemos luego, espero que todo se calme para poder escribir mas seguido, pero tengan por seguro algo: Terminare este fic (9*3*)9**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Oh! –Exclamo la chica de cabello largo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Ya llego...

Aurora la siguió para recibir a aquella chica, pero Anna solo se quedo paralizada en el lugar en el que estaba mientras miraba como entraba por la gran puerta una chica de cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, aquella misma chica que de ojos color azul y tez pálida que había marcado su vida, era Elsa. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y logro sentir un gran escalofrío seguido de un gran calor en su pecho; Su estomago se sentía extraño especialmente, era como si hubieras agitado una lata de soda en una montaña rusa y luego la hubieran puesto a explotar en su interior: Justo como la primera vez que beso a Elsa.  
No sabia que hacer: podría acercarse y actuar como si no la conociera ¿pero que tal si la reconocía? era seguro que la reconocería. Podría acercase a ella y saludarla como si fuera tan solo "Una vieja amiga de la infancia" pero ¿Es siquiera posible fingir que la persona que has amado durante toda tu vida, que fue tu pareja por muchos años, te desvirgo y luego de algunos sucesos inesperados se alejo de ti sin decir nada es solo tu "vieja amiga"? Al menos para Anna no, a pesar de que en ocasiones pareciera muy fuerte y valiente ella era emocionalmente débil. Podría simplemente ir y afrontar el problema directamente llevando a Elsa a otra habitación y hablando con ella seriamente. Podría... Pero no lo hará.

Su mente solo logro formular la orden de hacer que todo su cuerpo se fuera corriendo lo mas rápido al baño antes de que Elsa se distrajera de su trabajo y notara su presencia. Se puso a jadear de los nervios y se sentó en el suelo a pensar. No podía tomar decisiones repentinas ni decir una sola palabra sin decirla antes. Este era su primer trabajo realmente serio y no lo iba a arruinar ni el amor de su vida, o al menos eso es de lo que intentaba convencerse.

Sabia que si pensaba en ella de alguna manera que no fuera profesional o recordaba algo de su pasado con ella las lagrimas comenzarían a brotar, así que ella solo tomo una gran respiro, se levanto del suelo, se arreglo un poco frente al increíblemente lujoso espejo con marco de lirios metálicos que había en el baño del salón y salio directamente a continuar arreglando la sala.

Cuando salio se lleno de alivio al notar que Elsa ya no estaba. Aurora se acerco a ella y le explico que Elsa se había ido con Rapunzel a arreglar otros asuntos de la fiesta y decidieron ambas continuar con los arreglos de la fiesta.

La fiesta comenzó poco después del atardecer, todas habían cambiado sus ropas profesionales para usar unos bellos vestidos. Los grandes y deliciosos banquetes estaban en las mesas, los invitados estaban platicando acaloradamente y la dulce melodía de un cuarteto de cuerdas resonaba por el lugar. Era un ambiente muy calmado, no como las fiestas que frecuentaba Anna, pero claro, esta era una fiesta formal.

Al cabo de un rato la atención de todos se poso en la elegante tarima negra que había sido puesta en un punto estratégico de la habitación. Había un hombre al que Anna le calculaba unos 48 años de edad, con un bigote que para su opinión le añadía algunos años de mas a su verdadera edad y un cabello corto de color rubio fresa con algunas canas que resaltaban mas de lo que deberían. A un lado de aquel hombre se encontraba Elsa, quien esta vez usaba un vestido largo y verde con mangas negras. Al ver a Elsa parada ahí decidió camuflarse entre la gente que se acercaba para mirar mejor lo que pasaba.

Resulta que, contrario a lo que pensaba Anna, Elsa no era una simple asistente, era la subjefa de la compañía. Sin embargo el jefe decidió irse de año sabático y dejar el puesto en manos de Elsa frente a todos. Ahí fue cuando Anna descubrió que la compañía era una renombrada agencia de viajes, supongo que fue muy despistada al no darse cuenta, quizá por que su mente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo hermosa que Elsa se veía en ese vestido.

Los ojos de Anna pasaron por todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observando así su claro cabello rubio, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como el cielo, sin darse cuenta Anna se estaba enamorando de ella otra vez. Pero el trance de la pobre chica no logro durar mucho, ya que pronto su mirada llego a las manos de Elsa, y justo en su mano izquierda estaba reluciendo un anillo dorado con un diamante. Anna pudo sentir como su corazón se le encogía en ese momento, no hubo llanto, no hubo sollozos, solo un profundo dolor ahogado en una sonrisa falsa; no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona adecuada para hacer eso, así que solo se limito a pretender que se sentía bien.

Todos terminaron bailando en la pista de baile después de eso, solo algunos platicaban en alguna equina o simplemente se quedaban mirando, dos de ellas eran Elsay Anna. Anna había sido cuidadosa, pues Elsa no se había dado cuenta de su existencia durante toda la velada. Después de mirarla durante algunos minutos Rapunzel apareció.

-¿Que haces ahí parada?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose a la castaña.- La Anna que conozco nunca se negaría a bailar en una fiesta.

-Bueno... Yo...-No sabia dar una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, así que simplemente soltó una escusa- Este simplemente no es mi tipo de fiesta.

-La Anna que yo conocía amaba todo tipo de fiestas.

-Pues la Anna que conocías cambio un poco en los últimos años.

Tras haber dicho eso Anna se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos con Rapunzel detrás suyo y comenzó a devorar algunos chocolates. Rapunzel la miro por un momento con los brazos cruzados para después simplemente tomarla de la muñeca y jalar la a la pista de baile. Anna aun tenia manchas de chocolate en las comisuras de sus labios y parte de las mejillas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo baila!

En ese momento Anna solo rió y se dejo llevar mientras bailaba con la animada música del cuarteto de cuerdas. Ella ya había olvidado como un violín podía emitir una música tan animada y divertida.

El rostro de Elsa se lleno de sorpresa cuando miro a las dos chicas que destacaban en la pista de baile, pero su mirada no estaba enfocada e la rubia con vestido rosado, no, su mirada estaba enfocada en la castaña de vestido azul con negro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando la idea de hablar con ellas y fijo su mirada en ella varias veces para verificar que era ella y que su mente no le estaba jugando trucos, pues eso ya le había pasado antes, pero no se había equivocado, era Anna quien bailaba de manera tan animada. Entonces tubo un cálido recuerdo de uno de sus primeros bailes escolares, justo de cuando ambas tenían 14 años.

_Fue en un baile de San Valentin de la escuela, Anna había querido ir por diversión, Elsa solo fue por que la profesora de matemáticas les había ofrecido un punto extra a cambio de asistir, no era que los necesitara realmente, solo quería tener su A asegurada para complacer a sus padres. No era que no le gustaran las fiestas, tal vez era el echos de que solo tocaban esas canciones de moda que no le gustaban o el echo de que solo había asistido para complacer a alguien, pero simplemente las fiestas que había tenido en la escuela no eran de su agrado. Anna la jalaba para que bailaran juntas, pero ella se negaba y planeaba pasar toda la fiesta sentada en una esquina y simplemente observando._

_-¡Vamos! por favor baila conmigo._

_-No, a demás se vería raro que dos chicas bailaran juntas._

_En ese momento la canción preferida de Elsa empezó a sonar "Kiss the girl", la canción que aparecía en la película preferida de ambas "La sirenita". En ese momento Anna miro a Elsa a los ojos y supo que ella simplemente no podía negarse._

_-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_

_Y Elsa simplemente no pudo decirle que no._

_Percussion _

_(percusión)_

_Strings _

_(Cuerdas)_

_Winds _

_(Viento)_

_Words_

_(Palabras)_

_Y en ese momento fue en el que el cuerpo de Elsa se debilito. Simplemente fue arrastrada por Anna a la pista de baile. Anna rodeo las caderas de Elsa con sus brazos y Elsa le siguió la corriente rodeando tímidamente el cuello de Anna con los suyos. Claro, estaban atrayendo las miradas de casi todos en la habitación, pero estando junto a Anna eso no le importaba a Elsa. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la canción._

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_(Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti_  
_no te a dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_  
_Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya)_

_El rosado de las mejillas de Elsa se torno en rojo al escuchar la letra estando en esa situación. Su amor por Anna había habitado en su corazón desde que tenían 7 años, pero siempre lo había callado, pues sabia que era incorrecto. "Las chicas van con los chicos y los chicos con las chicas" Eso era lo que su madre siempre decía. Pero teniendo a su querida Elsa frente a ella bajo esa tenue luz, usando ese hermoso vestido y sonriendo con esos suaves y rosados labios, la tentación era fuerte._

_Y comenzó a pensar "¿Si la besara le gustaría?" Cerro los ojos por unos segundos intentando quitar ese pensamiento de se mente, eso solo haría el sentimiento mas fuerte, y eso solo dolería mas. Elsa simplemente no podía dejar libres esos sentimientos, solo tenia que mantenerlos dentro hasta que murieran por si solos, algo que aparentemente nunca harían._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Si, la quieres._  
_Si la quieres, mírala._  
_Mírala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle._  
_No hay que decir. No hay nada que decir. Ahora bésala)_

_Si, Elsa quería a Anna, de eso no había ninguna duda. Ella la quería mas que a cualquiera en este mundo, incluso mas que a si misma. Pero sabia que era imposible, era simplemente imposible que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Era malo, era incorrecto, era inmoral, y ella lo sabia, pero simplemente no podía detener sus sentimientos, era simplemente algo que no podía controlar. Y tenia que hacerlo, tenia que desahogar sus sentimientos de alguna manera, pero no quería, no quería perder a Anna, no quería que todos la trataran como a un fenómeno y no quería que sus padres la odiaran o se avergonzaran de ella, así que simplemente abrazo a su amiga con fuerza y siguió bailando con ella hasta el final de la canción con su cabeza reposando en su hombro._

_Sing with me now _  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_My, oh, my _  
_Look at the boy too shy _  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Ain't that sad _  
_Ain't it shame, too bad _  
_You gonna miss the girl_

_(Canten conmigo _  
_chalalalalala que paso, el no se atrevió _  
_y no la besara _  
_chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da _  
_ya que la perderá)_

Lo pero era que se había equivocado en todo lo que había pensado entonces, y a pesar de que lo sabia no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

**Creo que ya tendré mas tiempo para escribir. **

**Me gusta la idea de que la película preferida de Elsa y Anna sea "La sirenita"**


End file.
